


A Land Of Kingdoms: Informational Book

by Bloopity_Bloop



Series: A Land Of Kingdoms [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Old Universe, F/F, F/M, Genderbent Characters, I’ll Probably add the ships when I post the ship chapter or I become not lazy, M/M, Medieval, Multi, This is just an information book, hope y’all enjoy, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloopity_Bloop/pseuds/Bloopity_Bloop
Summary: Basically this is an info book about my upcoming series that’s all jampacked in one universe. I couldn’t bring myself to only make one book about a universe I worked so hard on so that’s why it’ll be a lot of books, short stories, and one shots. Also you can have two tabs open ig.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: A Land Of Kingdoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895605
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	1. Just me talking

Hi there, everyone! My name is Crystal, but you can call me what ever you want. This book will just give you a ton of information about this series I’m posting. But right here I’ll give you some information.

Some characters will be genderbent.

I take suggestions for ships, but I have a lot of pre planned ones.

Every book will probably be from different povs since I have a lot of characters.

Each team is it’s own kingdom. I only have Karasuno, Aobajohsai, Shiratorizawa, Nekoma, Inarizaki, and Fukurodani. That doesn’t mean I won’t add more in the future.   
  
Each kingdom has their own culture and laws. You will see them in this book.

This book is to help people understand any book in the series that they have questions about.

All books and oneshots are all canon in the universe so I will not make spinoffs or different endings.

The things you’ll see in this book are info about each character (their age, family, relations, gender, sexuality, etc), each characters clothing because I can’t describe them, ships, laws in each kingdom, and cultures in each kingdom, and maybe other things. I’ll be doing separate chapters for each kingdom.   
  


I hope that answered any questions you had about this series. If you have any more, please let me know! I hope you all will enjoy this series when I start posting it and please use this book as a guide. I’ve been working on all this for a literal month. Trust me, doing all of this stuff for 77 characters is time consuming. Anyways, have a great day and until next time!   
  


~Crystal Out!


	2. Karasuno Basic Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic info about each character from Karasuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is just the basic information of all the people in the Karasuno Kingdom. Yes this is in form format. 
> 
> So with the clothing design, their clothing style is traditional Arabic and Arabian style clothes. To see their clothes go to this link, let me know if it doesn’t work. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DOYEgBOvCx5oCyIdqVYcgFslNG8xEzICRNeBQSdBO-4/edit
> 
> If for someone reason you can change stuff on there please let me know and don’t change things on there. I will know.

**Name:** Keishin Ukai

**Age:** 62

**Gender:** Male

**Role:** Council Member

**Sexuality:** Homosexual

**Relationship:** Engaged to Ittetsu Takeda

**Birthday:** April 5th

**Height:** 178.2cm or 5’10”

**Name:** Ittetsu Takeda

**Age:** 58

**Gender:** Male

**Role:** Council Member

**Sexuality:** Homosexual

**Relationship:** Engaged to Keishin Ukai

**Birthday:** January 10th

**Height:** 166.6cm or 5’5.5”

**Name:** Koushi Sawamura

**Age:** 42

**Gender:** Female

**Role:** Queen

**Sexuality:** Pansexual

**Relationship:** Married to Daichi Sawamura

**Birthday:** June 13th

**Height:** 169.4cm or 5’6.7”

**Name:** Daichi Sawamura

**Age:** 42

**Gender:** Male

**Role:** King

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual

**Relationship:** Married to Koushi Sawamura

**Birthday:** December 31st

**Height:** 176.8cm or 5’9.6”

**Name:** Kiyoko Shimizu

**Age:** 23

**Gender:** Female

**Role:** Noble

**Sexuality:** Bisexual

**Relationship:** None

**Birthday:** January 6th

**Height:** 166.2cm or 5’5.4”

**Name:** Hisashi Kinoshita

**Age:** 22

**Gender:** Male

**Role:** Servant

**Sexuality:** Demisexual

**Relationship:** Dating Kazuhito Narita

**Birthday:** February 22nd

**Height:** 175.8cm 5’9.2”

**Name:** Ryūnosuke Tanaka

**Age:** 22

**Gender:** Male

**Role:** Knight - Assigned to Protect Kiyoko Shimizu

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual

**Relationship:** None

**Birthday:** March 3rd

**Height:** 178.2cm or 5’10.2”

**Name:** Kazuhito Narita

**Age:** 22

**Gender:** Male

**Role:** Servant

**Sexuality:** Asexual

**Relationship:** Dating Hisashi Kinoshita

**Birthday:** August 17th

**Height:** 180.9cm or 5’11.2”

**Name:** Asahi Azumane

**Age:** 21

**Gender:** Male

**Role:** Knight - Assigned to Protect Chikara Sawamura 

**Sexuality:** Bisexual

**Relationship:** Married to Yuu Azumane

**Birthday:** January 1st

**Height:** 186.4cm or 6’2”

**Name:** Chikara Sawamura

**Age:** 21

**Gender:** Male

**Role:** Crown Prince

**Sexuality:** Asexual

**Relationship:** None

**Birthday:** December 26th

**Height:** 176.1cm or 5’9.3”

**Name:** Yuu Azumane

**Age:** 20

**Gender:** Female

**Role:** Knight - Assigned to Protect Koushi Sawamura

**Sexuality:** Pansexual

**Relationship:** Married to Asahi Azumane

**Birthday:** October 10th

**Height:** 155.4cm or 5’1.2”

**Name:** Shouyou Hinata

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Male

**Role:** Knight - Assigned to Protect Tobio Sawamura

**Sexuality:** Pansexual

**Relationship:** None

**Birthday:** June 21st

**Height:** 164.2cm or 5’4.6”

**Name:** Kei Sawamura

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Female

**Role:** Princess

**Sexuality:** Demisexual

**Relationship:** None

**Birthday:** September 27th

**Height:** 184.9cm or 6’0.8”

**Name:** Hitoka Yachi

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

**Role:** Servant

**Sexuality:** Confused

**Relationship:** None

**Birthday:** September 4th

**Height:** 149.7cm or 4’10.9”

**Name:** Tadashi Yamaguchi

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

**Role:** Knight - Assigned to Protect Kei Sawamura

**Sexuality:** Demisexual

**Relationship:** None

**Birthday:** November 10th

**Height:** 180cm or 5’10.9”

**Name:** Tobio Sawamura

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

**Role:** Princess

**Sexuality:** Bisexual

**Relationship:** None

**Birthday:** December 22nd

**Height:** 176.7cm or 5’9.6” 


	3. Aobajohsai Basic Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic character information about members of the Aobajohsai Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aobajohsai’s clothing style is based of traditional japanese outfits. I feel like a lot of these are actually chinese but I’m dumb and they’re there anyways.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DdbHNBhYSWTEZ4hbWnVPL37bknc7to6UxH7Xt_dHtPU/edit

Name: Nobuteru Irihata   
Age: 61  
Gender: Male  
Role: Council Member  
Sexuality: Aromantic  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: November 17th  
Height: 166.8cm or 5’5.7”

Name: Hajime Oikawa  
Age: 44  
Gender: Male  
Role: King  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship: Married to Tooru Oikawa  
Birthday: June 10th  
Height: 179.3cm or 5’10.6”

Name: Tooru Oikawa  
Age: 43  
Gender: Female  
Role: Queen  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Relationship: Married to Hajime Oikawa  
Birthday: July 20th  
Height: 178.8cm or 5’10.4”

Name: Takahiro Matsukawa  
Age: 42  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight - Assigned to Protect Tooru Oikawa  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship: Married to Issei Matsukawa  
Birthday: January 27th  
Height: 184.7cm or 6’0”

Name: Issei Matsukawa  
Age: 42  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight - Assigned to Protect Hajime Oikawa  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Relationship: Married to Takahiro Matsukawa  
Birthday: March 1st  
Height: 187.9cm or 6’2”

Name: Sadayuki Mizoguchi  
Age: 36  
Gender: Male   
Role: Council Member  
Sexuality: Demisexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: June 4th  
Height: 165.1cm or 5’5”

Name: Heisuke Shido  
Age: 30  
Gender: Male  
Role: Servant  
Sexuality: Biromantic  
Relationship: Dating some oc  
Birthday: January 15th  
Height: 178.3cm or 5’10.2”

Name: Motomi Sawauchi  
Age: 28  
Gender: Male  
Role: Servant  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Relationship: Married to some oc  
Birthday: March 27th  
Height: 174.3cm 5’8.6”

Name: Shinji Watari  
Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight - Assigned to Protect Akira Oikawa  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: April 3rd  
Height: 171.2cm or 5’7.4”

Name: Kaneo Yuda  
Age: 24  
Gender: Female  
Role: Servant  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: September 7th  
Height: 162.8cm or 5’4.1”

Name: Shigeru Yahaba  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Role: Noble  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: March 1st  
Height: 176.7cm or 5’9.6”

Name: Kentarou Kyoutani  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight - Assigned to Protect Yuutarou Oikawa  
Sexuality: Biromantic Asexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: December 16th  
Height: 178.8cm or 5’10.4”

Name: Yuutarou Oikawa  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Role: Crown Prince  
Sexuality: Confused  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: June 6th  
Height: 190cm or 6’2.8”

Name: Akira Oikawa  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Role: Prince  
Sexuality: Aromantic  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: March 25th  
Height: 183cm or 6’0”


	4. Shiratorizawa Basic Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic Information about members of the Shiratorizawa Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, their clothing style is traditional Chinese. However, there’s probably Japanese clothing in there cuz I’m stupid.   
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ed5vDmepkjjgA21E_mAixdpyy7pXwviaFsQJ8Lzjy5U/edit

Name: Tanji Ushijima  
Age: 73  
Gender: Male  
Role: Council Member - Was the Previous King  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Relationship: Widowed  
Birthday: January 13th  
Height: 169cm or 5’6.5”

Name: Akira Saito  
Age: 56  
Gender: Male  
Role: Council Member  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Relationship: Married to some oc  
Birthday: September 1st  
Height: 169.6cm or 5’6.8”

Name: Satori Ushijima  
Age: 41  
Gender: Male  
Role: “Queen” (is a guy but is considered queen since he was married into royalty)  
Sexuality: Demisexual  
Relationship: Married to Wakatoshi and Eita Ushijima  
Birthday: May 20th  
Height: 187.7cm or 6’1.9”

Name: Wakatoshi Ushijima  
Age: 41  
Gender: Male  
Role: King  
Sexuality: Demisexual Polyamorous   
Relationship: Married to Satori and Eita Ushijima  
Birthday: August 13th  
Height: 142cm or 6’3.6”

Name: Eita Ushijima  
Age: 40  
Gender: Female  
Role: Queen  
Sexuality: Heterosexual Polyamorous   
Relationship: Married to Satori and Wakatoshi Ushijima  
Birthday: November 12th  
Height: 174.5cm or 5’8.7”

Name: Yūsho Shibata  
Age: 28  
Gender: Female  
Role: Servant  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship: Married to Yu Shibata  
Birthday: January 19th  
Height: 165.3cm or 5’5.1”

Name: Yu Shibata  
Age: 27  
Gender: Female  
Role: Servant  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Relationship: Married to Yūsho Shibata  
Birthday: January 6th  
Height: 161.2cm or 5’3.4”

Name: Jin Soekawa  
Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Role: Servant  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: November 23rd  
Height: 181.3cm or 5’11.4”

Name: Reon Ōhira  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight - Assigned to Protect Tsutomu Ushijima  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: October 30th  
Height: 182.7cm or 5’11.9”

Name: Hayato Yamagata  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight - Assigned to Protect Eita Ushijima  
Sexuality: Biromantic  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: February 14th  
Height: 174.3cm or 5’8.6”

Name: Taichi Kawanishi  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight - Assigned to Protect Kenjirou Shirabu  
Sexuality: Aromantic  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: April 15th  
Height: 188.3cm or 6’2.1”

Name: Kai Akukura  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Role: Servant  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Relationship: Dating some oc  
Birthday: January 17th  
Height: 170.9cm or 5’7.3”

Name: Kenjirou Shirabu  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Role: Noble  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: May 17th  
Height: 169.6cm or 5’6.8”

Name: Tsutomu Ushijima  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Role: Crown Prince  
Sexuality: Confused  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: August 22nd  
Height: 181.5cm or 5’11.5”


	5. Nekoma Basic Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic character information on the members of the Nekoma Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, their clothing style is Medieval, which is similar to the Renaissance style. So, yeah. You’ll probably see Renaissance clothing if you can tell the difference between the two. Which is super impressive if you can.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1En3aoxKWJ5DR21WZ-NXDwpxvJiePM1bHkVdW9diuhG8/edit

Name: Yasafumi Kuroo  
Age: 73  
Gender: Male  
Role: King  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Relationship: Widowed  
Birthday: March 12th  
Height: 169cm or 5’6.5”

Name: Manabu Naoi  
Age: 71  
Gender: Male  
Role: Council Member  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Relationship: Married to some oc  
Birthday: December 11th  
Height: 176cm or 5’9.5”

Name: Teshiro Tamahiko  
Age: 32  
Gender: Female  
Role: Servant  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: March 19th  
Height: 172cm or 5’7.7” 

Name: Noboyuki Kai  
Age: 27  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight - Assigned to Protect Yasafumi Kuroo  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship: Engaged to some oc  
Birthday: April 8th  
Height: 176.5cm or 5’9.5”

Name: Shōhei Fukunaga  
Age: 26   
Gender: Female  
Role: Servant  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: September 29th  
Height: 173.9cm or 5’8.5”

Name: Tetsurou Kuroo  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Role: Crown Prince  
Sexuality: Omnisexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: November 17th  
Height: 188cm or 6’2”

Name: Taketora Yamamoto  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight - Assigned to Protect Yūki Shibiyama  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: February 22nd  
Height: 178cm or 5’10.1”

Name: Morisuke Yaku  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Role: Noble and Soon-To-Be-Council-Member  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: August 8th  
Height: 161cm or 5’3.4”

Name: Sō Inouka  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Role: Knight - Assigned to Protect Kenma Kuroo  
Sexuality: Omnisexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: November 1st  
Height: 179.8cm or 5’10.8”

Name: Kenma Kuroo  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Role: Princess  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: October 16th  
Height: 164.8cm or 5’4.9”

Name: Lev Haiba  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Role: Knight - Assigned to Protect Morisuke Yaku  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: October 30th  
Height: 191cm or 6’3.2”

Name: Yūki Shibiyama  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Role: Noble  
Sexuality: Panromantic   
Relationship: None  
Birthday: December 16th  
Height: 157.4cm or 5’2”


	6. Fukurōdani Basic Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic character information about members of the Fukurōdani Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kind of sad they don’t have many people in their team and kingdom. Like, damn they’re small in numbers. Anyways, their clothing style is traditional Indian style. So enjoy. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GfRX1kpCZ26zueABFvTxLOkuhr_uZKpxYn4rXriHbO8/edit

Name: Takeyuki Bokuto  
Age: 75  
Gender: Male  
Role: King  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship: Widowed  
Birthday: February 18th  
Height: 171.4cm or 5’7.5”

Name: Wataru Onaga  
Age: 29  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Relationship: Engaged to some oc  
Birthday: April 14th  
Height: 193cm or 6’4”

Name: Shūichi Anahori  
Age: 27  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Relationship: Dating some oc  
Birthday: August 11th  
Height: 177cm or 5’9.7”

Name: Akinori Konoha  
Age: 25  
Gender: Female  
Role: Knight  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: September 30th  
Height: 173.7cm or 5’8.4”

Name: Haruki Komi  
Age: 23  
Gender: Female  
Role: Knight  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: January 23rd  
Height: 161cm or 5’3.7”

Name: Kaori Suzumeda  
Age: 23  
Gender: Female  
Role: Princess  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Relationship: Married to Yukie Suzumeda  
Birthday: September 29th  
Height: 163.3cm or 5’4.3”

Name: Yukie Suzumeda  
Age: 23  
Gender: Female  
Role: Princess  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Relationship: Married to Kaori Suzumeda  
Birthday: December 30th  
Height: 166.6cm or 5’5.6”

Name: Koutarou Bokuto  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Role: Crown Prince  
Sexuality: Omnisexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: September 20th  
Height: 190cm or 6’2.8”

Name: Keiji Akaashi  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Role: Nonle and Council Member  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: December 5th  
Height: 177.8cm or 5’10”


	7. Inarizaki Basic Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic character information on the members of the Inarizaki Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about adding Itachiyama so I can do SakuAtsu. Thoughts?   
> Anywho, the clothing design for Inarizaki is the Renaissance style. Can definitely be confused for Medieval. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GkpU52ou8hPzAjOy35fPb3nCpWGmKMRlRsPtmFHx0aQ/edit

Name: Norimune Kurosu  
Age: 81  
Gender: Male  
Role: Council Member  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Relationship: Married to some oc  
Birthday: July 27th  
Height: 170.6cm or 5’7.2”

Name: Tarou Miya  
Age: 45  
Gender: Male  
Role: King  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Relationship: Married to some oc  
Birthday: January 1st  
Height: 182.8cm or 6’0”

Name: Aran Ojiro  
Age: 27  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight  
Sexuality: Heterosexual   
Relationship: None  
Birthday: April 4th  
Height: 184.7cm or 6’0.7”

Name: Hitoshi Ginjima  
Age: 25  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: August 21st  
Height: 180.3cm or 5’11”

Name: Rintarou Suna  
Age: 23  
Gender: Female  
Role: Noble  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: January 25th  
Height: 185.7cm or 6’1.1”

Name: Ren Omimi  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Role: Knight  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: February 17th  
Height: 186.4cm or 6’1.4”

Name: Heisuke Riseki  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Role: Servant  
Sexuality: Omnisexual  
Relationship: Dating some oc  
Birthday: March 13th  
Height: 185.2cm or 6’0.9”

Name: Michinari Akagi  
Age: 21  
Gender: Female  
Role: Servant  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: April 12th  
Height: 169.1cm or 5’6.6”

Name: Shinsuke Kita  
Age: 21  
Gender: Female  
Role: Noble  
Sexuality: Asexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: July 5th  
Height: 170.1cm or 5’7”

Name: Yūto Kosaku  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Role: Servant  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: September 9th  
Height: 181cm or 5’11.2”

Name: Atsumu Miya  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Role: Crown Prince  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: October 5th  
Height: 183.6cm or 6’0.3”

Name: Osamu Miya   
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Role: Prince  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Relationship: None  
Birthday: October 5th  
Height: 183.8cm or 6’0.4”


End file.
